Captain America Comics Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * James "Bucky" Barnes Adversaries: * Red Skull (George Maxon) * Nazis Other Characters: * The Butterfly * Major Douglas * Fake Captain America (Duffer) * Fake Bucky (Midge) Locations: * Ebbets Field Items: * Captain America's Shield Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Hunchback of Hollywood and the Movie Murder | Writer2_1 = Joe Simon | Writer2_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Bernie Klein | Inker2_2 = George Roussos | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Editor2_2 = Joe Simon | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Captain America (Steve Rogers) Supporting Characters: * James "Bucky" Barnes Adversaries: * Hunchback Other Characters: * McAllister * Carol Young * Goris Barloff * Hawkshaw Brogan * Marie Deterle * Mark Carstine * Parks * Sergeant Duffy Locations: * Items: * Captain America's Shield Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Traitor's Revenge | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Editor3_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Captain America (Steve Rogers) Supporting Characters: * James "Bucky" Barnes * Colonel Stevens Adversaries: * Lou Haines Other Characters: * Thug 1 * Thug 2 Locations: * Camp Lehigh Items: * Captain America's Shield Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Queer Case of the Murdering Butterfly and the Ancient Mummies | Writer4_1 = Joe Simon | Writer4_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler4_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = Reed Crandall | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Editor4_3 = Joe Simon | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Captain America (Steve Rogers) Supporting Characters: * Bucky Adversaries: * Butterfly (Doctor Vitrioli) * Lenny Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Captain America's Shield Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Atlantis and the False King | Writer5_1 = Joe Simon | Writer5_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler5_1 = Mac Raboy | Inker5_1 = Mac Raboy | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Editor5_4 = Joe Simon | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Tuk, the Caveboy Supporting Characters: * Tanir Adversaries: * Unknown False King * Soothsayer Other Characters: * Princess Eve Locations: * Atlantis Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Satan and the Subway Disasters | Writer6_1 = Joe Simon | Writer6_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler6_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker6_1 = Reed Crandall | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Editor6_5 = Joe Simon | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Hurricane (Mike Cury) Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Pluto * Scarface Rispoli Other Characters: * Commissioner Holt * Detective Bronson Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Captain America chronology page * Bucky chronology page * Hurricane chronology page * Red Skull chronology page | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in Marvel Masterworks: Golden Age Captain America, Volume 1. The Captain America stories from this issue are also reprinted in Captain America: The Classic Years, Volume 1. * This issue includes a two-page Captain America text story entitled, "Captain America Foils the Traitor's Regenge". It is reprinted in ''Captain America Sentinel of Liberty''. * Final in-continuity appearance of the Red Skull (George Maxon); dies in this issue. He appeared last in Captain America Comics #1. His identity as the first Red Skull is revealed in Tales of Suspense #65. * First and only appearance of Doctor Vitrioli, the Butterfly. * The Hunchback in this issue is not to be confused with Quasimodo, the cybernetic super-villain. First and only appearance to date. | Trivia = * The Red Skull that appears in this issue is not the same villain that most readers associate with Captain America. The more infamous Red Skull is actually Johann Schmidt, who does not make his actual first appearance until Captain America Comics #7. | Recommended = * Adventures of Captain America * Avengers (Volume 1) * Avengers (Volume 2) * Avengers (Volume 3) * Captain America Comics * Captain America (Volume 1) * Captain America (Volume 2) * Captain America (Volume 3) * Captain America (Volume 4) * Captain America (Volume 5) * Captain America and the Falcon * New Avengers * Tales of Suspense | Links = * Captain America Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * Captain America Comics series index at Comicbookdb.com * Captain America article at Wikipedia * Captain America profile at Toonopedia * Captain America profile at the Marvel Directory * Captain America profile at the Marvel Universe * Captain America Fan Site * Bucky article at Wikipedia * Bucky profile at the Marvel Universe * Bucky profile at the Marvel Directory * Red Skull article at Wikipedia * Red Skull profile at the Marvel Directory * Red Skull profile at the Marvel Universe }}